


Yellow Curtains

by FlowerWishes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, ocean eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes
Summary: Woensdag 16:36 (The cuddle clip) from Sander's perspective.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Yellow Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> It's been a while since I posted so I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this work!
> 
> Stay safe xx  
> -D

As soon as Robbe’s warm lips touched his own, Sander felt a feeling of utter content. He felt his worries fade away, dissipating into thin air as their lips moved together in perfect synchronicity. A warm feeling of joy was spreading throughout his body as Robbe placed his arm over Sander’s chest, bringing them even closer together, eliminating what little space had separated their bodies previously. Sander reached out his hand to caress Robbe’s face as they twisted onto their sides. He brushed his hand down Robbe’s delicate features, memorizing them. It felt as though their lips were crafted specifically to meet each other’s, meant to connect, meant to fit together seamlessly.

Robbe pulled away from the kiss and before Sander could register what was happening, a pillow collided with his face.

“Oh, it’s on!” Sander announced, grabbing a pillow from beside him and initiating a counterattack against Robbe.

Sander was a master pillow fighter, he had awards to prove it, (awarded by himself to himself) but as Robbe looked back at him with his beautiful smile and ocean eyes that you could drown in, Sander knew that he couldn’t unleash all of his might against the boy because he didn’t want to risk hurting the angelic boy who sat before him.

Another hit rained down upon him, followed by another and another after that before Robbe threw the pillow off of the bed and brought Sander into another kiss.

“I win,” Robbe uttered, gleefully, into their kiss.

“Come here,” Sander said as he positioned Robbe’s face mere centimeters in front of his own. He lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Robbe’s lips as they both smiled into it.

Their kissing ceased after a couple of minutes as Robbe sat up to retrieve the joint that lay upon the bedside table. He handed it to Sander along with a lighter. Sander lit it up, still lying on his back, as Robbe leaned over him. Sander released a puff of smoke from his mouth before raising his hand to hold the joint in front of Robbe’s mouth.

Robbe moved forward to catch it between his lips but before he could, Sander moved his hand backwards. Sander’s face lit up with a cheeky smile, he loved teasing Robbe because he always received the most adorable reactions in return.

“Seriously,” Robbe replied with a smile on his face. He took Sander’s wrist in his hand and brought the joint towards his lips, taking a long puff.

He released the smoke from his lungs and let out a loud giggle as he fell to the bed, his head next to Sander’s. They stared into each other’s eyes, momentarily forgetting about the joint that was rested in Sander’s hand, still burning. They fell into their own, shared world where only they existed.

After what felt like a heavenly eternity, Sander sat up to grab something from his bag but he was stopped when Robbe immediately swung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him in for another kiss. Sander wasn’t about to complain about this development of events, he could kiss Robbe for the rest of time and never get tired of doing so.

Sander held Robbe’s face in his hands, gently smoothing a thumb over his cheek as they once again explored the windows to each other’s souls once more. Sander’s lips formed a smile just as he remembered why he hat sat up in the first place.

“Wait a sec,” Sander said as he turned to take a small stack of papers out of his green bag. He presented them to Robbe, waiting to see his reaction.

Robbe’s face lit up with a magnificent smile as he gazed upon the sketch of himself that Sander had drawn. Sander had spent the entire night perfecting it and the sea of crumpled-up pieces of paper that is his bedroom floor is a testament to that fact.

“It’s not finished yet but imagine it on a big wall in all of these intense colours,” Sander said, a wide smile plastered on his face as he envisioned it.

“Come here,” Robbe said as he reached towards Sander, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as Sander caressed his face once more. Their lips touched as they had done so many times and yet every time felt like the first, the rush was the same and the feeling of butterflies fluttering in Sander’s stomach never went away, never lessened and he hoped they never would.

Robbe broke the kiss and pulled his head back before raising a finger to boop Sander’s nose. Sander let out a small laugh in return as he stared into Robbe’s eyes.

_How is he so damn cute!_

“Can you pass the chips, please,” Sander asked, his stomach growling.

“Sure.”

Robbe took the chip packet from the table and handed it to Sander. The crackle of the bag filled the room as Sander opened it. He pulled one chip out and placed it in front of Robbe’s mouth, about to feed it to him. Robbe opened his mouth and leaned forward but Sander immediately retracted his hand and ate the chip himself.

Robbe playfully pushed Sander’s shoulder.

“Idiot,” he said with a wide smile on his face in complete contrast to his words.

Sander _really_ loved teasing him.

“Here,” Sander said as he took a second chip from the packet and placed it between Robbe’s lips as he pulled it into his mouth.

“Thank you,” Robbe said, the smile still etched into his face.

They gazed into each other’s eyes again, getting lost within the mystery that a person’s eyes can hold.

Sander broke eye contact and reached for his camera which was housed in his bag.

“Smile!” Sander said, the camera positioned in front of his face.

“I’m not smiling for the camera!” Robbe said in response, a smile already having found its way to his lips. A smile that radiated beauty and happiness.

“Looks like you are though,” Sander joked, a smile of his own having appeared.

“Put the camera down,” Robbe protested, his arms reaching out to grab it.

“You’re smiling,” Sander continued, snapping shot after shot, falling onto his back to avoid Robbe’s grasp.

“Put it away,” Robbe tried again, still beaming.

“Come on, strike a pose,” Sander laughed and Robbe reciprocated that with a playful laugh of his own, “Wait, I’ll turn it around.”

Sander leaned back, placing his head on Robbe’s stomach as he held the camera out in front of them.

Robbe draped his arm around Sander, his nose digging into Sander’s hair.

Sander proceeded to take around fifty photos of them as they changed poses every so often. He needed to make sure that he had keepsakes to remember this day. (He also needed sufficient material to sketch later on).

After that impromptu photoshoot, they lay back down, slightly tired from their recent escapade. Robbe suddenly spoke up.

“Here, you lie like this facing that way and I’ll turn around and face you so we can still see each other.”

Sander followed the orders he had been presented with, his head resting on Robbe’s bent arm and Robbe’s doing the same on his. Robbe lifted his unoccupied hand and bagan running his fingers through Sander’s hair and Sander would be lying if he said it didn’t feel amazing.

After some moments of comfortable silence, Sander asked.

“Who’s your favourite actor?”

“Leonardo DiCaprio,” Robbe answered immediately.

“Seriously?” Sander scoffed playfully, a little shocked.

“Yes!” Robbe assured him, “You never saw, what’s it called, Romeo and Juliet?”

Sander nodded.

“It’s fucking beautiful,” Robbe said, admiration evident in his tone.

Sander couldn’t help the small smile that stretched across his lips as he witnessed the awe that was currently present on Robbe’s face.

“Actually, life is a bit like a move sometimes,” Sander said after a brief pause.

“How do you mean?” Robbe questioned.

“You’re in charge of directing it,” Sander explained, excitedly, “Deciding what life is and what it’ll become.”

“No, I don’t believe that,” Robbe said after a moment of contemplation.

“No?” Sander said, curious.

Robbe shook his head.

“Do you know about the theory of the multiverse?” Robbe asked.

“Like in Spider-Man?”

Robbe let out a small laugh at Sander’s reply.

“The theory is based on the idea that time is just a dimension,” Robbe continued, his fingers still flowing through Sander’s hair, “And, so, aside from this universe, there are also a bunch of other universes. Whenever you make a choice, the universe splits.”

Sander looked up at Robbe who looked deep in thought and smiled.

“Like in The Flash?” he replied, that being the only reference he had on this topic.

“Did you watch The Flash?” Robbe teased.

“Guilty pleasure from my youth,” Sander said with a huff, completely disregarding the fact that his ‘youth’ was referring to juts a few years ago.

“But, you know that you can exist in every universe but each time, it’s slightly different,” Robbe elaborated, “For example, there could be a Sander and a Robbe that are lying in the exact same position as we are now, but the curtains are a different colour.”

Sander deliberated upon that for a moment.

“Yellow curtains,” Sander offered.

“For example,” Robbe said, another small laugh exiting his mouth before he briefly paused, “Have you never thought about that before?”

“I have,” Sander said, drifting away into his thoughts now, “But then I feel lonely.”

“Why?”

“Just, doesn’t it ever happen to you, that you find yourself thinking, ‘How come I’m thinking this exact thing?’”

_His mind was starting to spiral._

“Then you go back, retrace your thoughts, step by step, and take a look at how one thought morphed into the next.”

_Spiralling further and further._

“And then you’re left wondering, ‘Why does it do that? What if I’d gone from this single thought to a completely different thought, then would I be thinking what I am right now?’”

_Spiralling faster and faster._

“It just keeps going and going and it doesn’t stop,” Sander said, lost in his mind and his thoughts.

“Hey,” Robbe said, placing his hand on Sander’s face and slowly pulling him out of the depths of his mind, returning him to the present.

“You know, your thoughts never stop,” Sander said, slowly resurfacing from beneath the waves, “Not even when you’re sleeping. The only way to stop your thoughts,” _pause_ , “is by dying.”

“That’s dark,” Robbe said lowly with his head resting on Sander’s chest.

“Never thought about that before?” Sander asked.

“No.”

Sander huffed, “I sometimes forget how young you are,” he teased, ignoring the mere two years between them.

“Hey,” Robbe said, playfully pushing him.

The spent a moment in silence before Robbe lifted his head as Sander turned his so that their lips met in the middle.

One kiss became two and then three before Robbe pushed himself up and moved to perch himself on top of Sander.

“Wooohhh,” Sander said, jokingly, “What’s your plan?”

Robbe placed a gentle kiss upon Sander’s lips before giving him a small hit on the side of his face. Sander lay there with his eyes closed, revelling in the moment.

“When did you actually fall for me?” Robbe asked with a wide grin encapsulating his face.

“Voor jou,” Sander answered.

“Yes, for me,” Robbe said with a slight laugh.

“Nee, nee, vóór jou,” Sander replied motioning the word ‘before’ with his hands to make it clearer, “Do you remember that night that we spray-painted that garbage truck? **The moonlight was shining down on you and I knew right away, _He’s the one_**.”

Sander smiled widely, reminiscing about the first night he saw Robbe and his entire world tilted on its axis.

“Were you there?” Robbe asked, slightly confused.

“Wait,” Sander said, moving Robbe off of his lap and placing him next to him on the bed. He went to retrieve his phone from his bag.

“I didn’t see you,” Robbe said.

Sander unlocked his phone and brought up the picture of Robbe that he had taken that night and that he may or may not stare at for long periods of time every day.

“Look,” Sander said as he presented the photo to Robbe.

“Huh? You were there as well?”

“Did you not recognise me?” Sander asked failing to consider the fact that he had been dressed in all black, hood up and a mask covering his mouth and nose. Totally recognisable.

“No,” Robbe said in amazement.

“Then the cops definitely won’t.”

Robbe laughed slightly before bringing his lips towards Sander’s once more. As their lips connected, Sander brought his hand up towards Robbe’s face as he leaned backwards and Sander positioned himself over him.

Their lips moved together like it was a choreographed dance but at the same time, it felt spontaneous.

Then, Sander received a message and the alert brought an end to their kiss.

_Why didn’t I put that on silent!_ Sander yelled, internally.

He dropped his head next to Robbe’s in defeat as Robbe placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He sat up to reach for his phone, Robbe letting out a small groan of frustration mimicking Sander’s feelings about the situation. Sander picked up his phone seemingly having dragged Robbe up with him as Robbe was now hooked around him and placing a kiss on his shoulder before resting his head against Sander’s back.

Sander’s phone screen lit up to reveal a message from Britt, a single red heart.

_Seriously_ , Sander thought, _you decide to send this now or ever really_.

“I thought you…” Robbe started, disappointed as he had obviously seen the message over Sander’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I told her, but she doesn’t seem to be getting it,” Sander said, frustration filling his voice, “She can be so controlling!”

Britt was nothing if jot controlling, always hovering over him, always watching him, never trusting his instincts about himself and Sander had had enough of it. He had truly had enough of it for a long while and it was finally time to remove her overbearing yoke and move forward.

Sander looked back at Robbe and was meet with a face covered in distrust and disappointment. Sander’s lips formed a small grin because he knew that Robbe had nothing to worry about.

Sander moved backwards to place his head on Robbe’s shoulder as they lay there for a few moments.

“You know what,” Sander started, “Right now there’s probably another dimension where another Sander is still together with Britt.”

Sander lifted his head to look into Robbe’s eyes as he smiled.

“I’m happy that I live in this universe,” Sander finished releasing a small laugh.

Robbe smiled at him as he leaned down to meet Sander’s lips with his own. The kiss was passionate and full of love and care. The electricity was coursing through their bodies as fire radiated from between them. Magic, pure magic. Pure ecstasy. Pure bliss.

There was probably another Sander and another Robbe in the exact same position as they were now, their kiss equally as intense, their love equally as brilliant, but the curtains were a different colour.

Perhaps yellow curtains.


End file.
